The Spark Between Us
by HufflePuffPatronus
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles surrounding Freya and apter 4 Lucien's spending a little to much time out in the clubs so Freya decides to remind him what he's missing.
1. In Which They All Find Out

Set in the Canon TO universe a year after the prophecy was predicted, Aurora is the only Big Bad; Lucien is still Team Mikaelson, and Finn is alive. Freya and Lucien are sneaking around and get caught by one of the Mikaelsons. (Background Kolvina)

It's pretty much a typical Tuesday in the Mikaelson mansion. A screaming match is taking place because of a threat looming over their heads. Nothing out of the ordinary. And yet Freya Mikaelson can't help feeling disappointed; since the passing of the prophecy's time period, her family had fallen into what could only be described as an uncharacteristically peaceful existence and now thanks to said threat it was back to reality.

A year ago Aurora managed to escape from Niklaus' poorly constructed prison cell in their home, kidnapped Freya, and with the help of the ancestors, forced Vincent into creating a spell capable of making her the most powerful being on the planet. Apparently Lucien had been manufacturing werewolf venom in some chain of secret laboratories across the country in order to create an antidote for the venom itself. Aurora hijacked Lucien's organization in his absence and used the serum to create the potion for the spell. To Lucien's credit, he managed to redeem himself and prove once and for all that he was no longer in alliance with Aurora – by murdering her. Although thinking back to the scene now, Freya couldn't help but notice the flicker of anguish in Lucien's eyes, when he managed to drive the stake into Aurora's heart.

Of course, any leftover sentiment toward Aurora that Lucien had was excusable. She was his first love. They spent centuries together under the influence of Elijah's compulsion; it was only natural that Lucien felt something toward his paramour in her dying moments. The real question was why exactly it bothered Freya so much. Even now, nearly a year later. It wasn't as if she didn't have bigger problems to worry about.

Presently Kol and Klaus stood on opposite sides of the room yelling profanities at one another. Freya supposed she should be grateful Kol was no longer directing his incorrigible bouts of rage at Finn anymore. Upon Aurora's escape and the completion of the spell, Aurora had seen fit to test her new abilities by sinking her newly venom-laced fangs into Finn's neck. Luckily, using the leftover wolf's venom taken from Lucien's laboratories, they were able to create an antidote and save Finn's life. In light of his near-death experience, Finn's attitude toward his family undertook a dramatic change. His relationship with Kol especially. Heartfelt words were exchanged on his would-be deathbed and since then, the two brothers appeared to be attempting a more amicable relationship.

However, the fragile tranquility surrounding their home had now been shattered.

For some reason, Davina Claire decided that a sensible thing to do would be going up against the ancestors, for their part in attempting to destroy the Mikaelson clan and, of course, for tampering with the spell Davina cast to bring back Kol. And Kol's condition was definitely worsening. Freya herself had attempted to brew some herbal teas, meant to calm Kol's restless spirit, but his violent outbreaks had become more and more frequent with each passing day. Anyone sensible would have distanced themselves from him by now but Davina had remained faithful as ever, determined to help Kol become himself again. Whomever that was at this point.

Kol in exchange was showing his appreciation by offering to harbor both Davina and Vincent in the mansion, safe from the ominous threat of the Quarter witches, who were under strict instruction by the ancestors to eradicate them. Despite Davina's help in taking down Aurora and protecting the family, Niklaus rather selfishly decided that the best course of action would be to leave Vincent and Davina to fend for themselves outside in the Quarter, in the interest of protecting Hope and the sanctuary that was their home. Much to Kol's displeasure.

Elijah stood in between his two brothers, presumably attempting to prevent any bloodshed. Rebekah was out, doing some - in her own words - well-earned retail therapy - after laying daggered to protect herself from the threat of the prophecy. Finn was lounging in the far corner of the room with a book in his hand, attempting to look as disinterested in what was going on as possible.

Looking over at her younger brother, Freya found herself hoping Kol ended up winning this particular family quarrel. Finn may have had considerably less animosity toward their other siblings as of late, but Freya knew he still had no wish to remain in New Orleans, or in fact in his natural body. The spell Davina cast to keep him in there was strong but if she managed to be successful in defeating the ancestors she'd be able to harness enough power to reverse it. Then naturally, after being put in his new body Finn would be long gone. But until Davina and Vincent were able to complete their mission, Finn would remain here, with his family, with her. And Freya planned on selfishly savoring every moment.

As Kol hurtled yet another derogatory insult in Klaus's direction, Lucien decided to come strolling in. His presence in their home even after the prophecy had become more and more recurrent and, she was embarrassed to admit, not completely unwelcome. As he entered the room he made immediate eye contact with her and shot her a wink. Her cheeks colored at his brazen display of affection, and she quickly scanned the room to see if anyone had noticed. Not one of her brothers had even registered that Lucien had come into the room, let alone picked up on the subtle flirtation. The only other two people in the room were Hayley and Davina and both women were busy being disapproving spectators of the entire blow up. Leisurely, Lucien reclined in one of the expensively upholstered arm chairs in the living room, crossing one leg over the other and propping his arms up behind his head. Freya couldn't help but roll her eyes at his casual demeanor in the midst of all the ensuing chaos.

Just as Kol was about to pick up something sharp and catapult it across the room aiming for Klaus' jugular, Elijah voice could be heard above the ruckus, his hand raised in the air signaling for his brothers to cease.

"Enough brothers." Elijah lowered his arm, giving Kol a pointed stare as he reluctantly set aside the weapon he had been planning to aim at his older sibling.

"Kol, what you say is true," Elijah began, regally strolling across the room to fix himself presumably something strong to drink. "Davina has been an important ally to this family this past year and for that we are grateful; it seems, in light of her new pursuit to destroy those who in the past have sought to harm us, the decent thing to do would be to keep her here under our protection—"

He was nearly cut off as Klaus opened his mouth to object before being silenced by Elijah's continued sentence.

"However, the life of Niklaus' child – your niece might I remind you – remains paramount. Since the two of you cannot seem to come to a reasonable solution without the threat of violence pungent in the air, it appears the most democratic thing to do would be to put this to a family vote."

"You are bloody joking me, aren't you", was the disgruntled growl from Klaus, who had never been a fan of democracy, as he snatched the tumbler of bourbon from Elijah's hands and took a swig.

"Now, Niklaus, we all live here in this house, present company excluded," Elijah said, gesturing to Lucien, who looked up from examining his nails to give Elijah an all too innocent smile.

Ignoring Lucien, Niklaus gave Elijah a deep eye roll before abruptly sitting in one of the living room chairs and flashing him a faux-indulgent smile.

"Very well then, all in favor of bringing this liability into our home, thus breaching its sanctity and endangering my infant child all in pursuit of this ridiculous notion that an entire group of centuries-old powerful witches can be defeated by a teenage girl and her sidekick, kindly raise your hand."

Glaring defiantly at Klaus, Kol shot his hand into the air, followed by Finn, who wasn't quite as detached from the conversation as he'd have everyone believe. Both Elijah and Niklaus' attentions were swiftly directed at Freya, who gave them a long-suffering sigh, hoping to be left out of all this. She reluctantly raised her hand, earning her a gleeful smile from her youngest brother.

"Thank you, sister, have I ever told you you're my favorite—"

"All those opposed," Klaus barked loudly, cutting of Kol's pandering. The only person who raised her hand in agreement with Klaus was Hayley, who shot Davina an apologetic look before explaining herself.

"I'm sorry Davina but Hope's my daughter, I can't let—"

"I understand," Davina said quickly.

"Elijah, time to cast your vote," Klaus said turning to look at his brother expectantly.

"If I side with Kol, you will still be outnumbered, brother, but if I stand in agreement with you, it will be a tie—"

"Leaving the decision up to our dear sister Rebekah to make. Excellent, we'll all wait for her return then, I'm sure she'll come to see things my way," Klaus said with a self-assured grin on his face.

"Well we've got a long wait. Bekah's only just gone out on the town to do her shopping, it'll be a good while before she bothers to come back," Kol interjected, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Until then Davina, I suppose you are welcome to remain here if you so choose," Elijah said, giving her a curt nod as he strolled past.

"Gee thanks," Davina mumbled before being pulled by Kol in the direction of his room.

As everyone dispersed and went in their separate directions Freya found herself pulled toward the direction of the stairs, completely forgetting about Lucien's presence in the room.

She made her way upstairs into her room, shutting the door behind her. Picking up one of the decorative pillows off of her bed, she threw herself down in her chair in a very infant-like manner and proceeded to quietly scream into the pillow.

"Is now a bad time, love?" came the voice of someone familiar tinkling into the room, as said person shut the door behind them.

"Not now, Lucien." Freya's voice came out muffled due to her face still being firmly pressed against the pillow.

From where he stood near the door, Lucien tilted his head and gave Freya an affectionate smile. She always said "not now" but he scarcely ever took heed and listened; in fact, she said it so often he had begun to think of it as a term of endearment. Slowly he strolled across the room and gently pulled the pillow from Freya's hands, restraining laughter that was threatening to bubble at the tortured expression on her face when she looked up.

He smiled affectionately, stroking her hair. "Surely you've gotten used to your family's little squabbles by now, love?"

Freya huffed loudly and stood to stride across the room toward the window.

"It isn't the fighting that bothers me, it's pretty much everything else right now."

"You're worried about Kol."

"You saw him downstairs today, his temper is getting worse and worse."

Lucien rose and moved over to where Freya was standing, staring with a worried expression out of the window, chewing at her thumb – a nervous quirk she was beginning to develop, he'd noticed.

"Well if the ancestors can truly be defeated then the teenage witch can harvest their powers and cure Kol of whatever demons are currently tormenting him. Assuming she can actually pull it off, that is." Lucien mused.

"I was talking to Vincent and Davina last night. We may be able to destroy the link between the ancestors and the living world, in the same way that the other side was destroyed."

"Are you sure that's even possible, love?"

"If the right amount of magic is channeled correctly. Then those pesky ancestors finally get what's coming to them, Vincent regains control of the witches, Davina and Kol live happily ever after and Finn gets his brand new body. Everybody wins."

Lucien, who couldn't help noticing a slight edge in her voice, reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone but you," he said softly.

"I don't know what you mean," she frowned. "Why wouldn't I seek to gain from my brothers being happy?"

"And what of your happiness Freya? If Finn gets his new body then he leaves, and you aren't quite ready for that, correct?"

There was a pause, then Freya's shoulders sagged slightly. With a small sigh, she went over to her bed and sat down, knotting her hands in her hair and staring at the floor.

"There, there, love, listen," Lucien said, coming over to take a seat next to her. "I've known your family a long time. Finn's always been this way: distant, self-loathing. Every time Kol left a trail of dead bodies behind him or Rebekah had one of her tantrums, you could practically see him writhing from second-hand embarrassment. He was always desperate to dissociate himself from being a Mikaelson. A vampire. And I'll tell you this – Kol has always had that temper. Granted, there may be a few ancient witches amplifying it now, but believe you me, it's always been there."

Freya studied Lucien's face for a second before saying, "What exactly are you getting at, Lucien?"

"What I'm trying to tell you, Freya, is some things never change. I know you like the idea of all your siblings being in one place at one time, united, living in blissful harmony, and if anything the prophecy has definitely appeared to have strengthened the bond between you. But it was never meant to last... Surely you must realize that?"

"Always and forever," Freya said absently mindedly, twirling her pendant in her fingers.

"Perhaps that doesn't necessarily mean exactly what you thought it meant anymore."

Seeing Freya's head droop slightly, Lucien quickly attempted to turn the conversation.

"I wasn't trying to upset you, sweetheart, I'm sure Finn will write. Although I do pity you. Being a vampire was Finn's only interesting trait; God knows how boring he'll be now, without it."

That earned him a small half-smile, half-glare from Freya so he continued.

"Besides, you'll still have Nik, and Elijah, and Kol, and Rebekah..." He shifted awkwardly and then said softly, "...and me."

Freya's head lifted and her rose-colored lips spread into a smile before regarding him with a curious tilt of her head.

"How on earth do you do that?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"Well, sometimes you are literally the most infuriating person to have a conversation with—"

Lucien scoffed loudly, placing his hands on his chest, flashing her a look of mock hurt.

"And there are times like this where you just say... Exactly the right thing. How do you do that?"

She could've sworn she saw a slight blush creep onto Lucien's face as a boyish dimpled grin spread over it. But his abashed expression soon wore off as a slightly more smug grin replaced the first.

"Well actually, darling, it's just a natural gift I possess. You see I —"

He was abruptly cut off by Freya's soft pliant lips meeting his for a gentle embrace. The kiss began sweet and tender but Freya deepened the kiss by threading her hands into the hair at the nape of Lucien's neck, causing him to groan.

Eventually, they broke apart and Lucien gave her a pleased grin that she in turn reciprocated.

"Steady on, love, I realize I'm rather irresistible, but do try to control yourself."

"You talk too much, I was attempting to shut you up," she responded dryly.

"You make quite a few of those little 'attempts,' love, they scarcely ever work."

"Clearly," Freya smirked before moving in to kiss him again.

As the kiss began to get heated again Lucien felt a small wave of panic creep over him. He quickly leaped off of the bed, surprising Freya.

"Is something wrong?" she blinked confusedly.

"Well, love, it's not as if I haven't enjoyed our little rendezvous, it's just that in the past they've always taken place at my apartment."

"So?"

"So my place is on the other side of town, and isn't filled with all your ancient, murderous siblings."

"Really?" Freya said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're frightened of my brothers?"

"You'd consider me highly stupid if I wasn't, and I assure you, Freya, I'm not stupid. I have quite an above average IQ, actually."

Freya gave an impatient sigh and shook her head. "There's nothing to be worried about, Lucien."

Lucien raised his eyebrows at her.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because if I talk to my brothers, I'm sure eventually they'll learn to be respectful of our relationship."

Lucien proceeded to let out an incredulous, slightly high-pitched laugh at Freya's statement.

"You clearly don't know your family at all, do you?"

Freya pouted and moved to wrap her arms around Lucien's neck.

"Look, Niklaus will be difficult, he always is; Elijah will be slightly easier to deal with, although he's not exactly your biggest fan. We'll probably have to endure some crass comments from Kol, and I'm not certain how Finn will react but—"

"Hold on a minute, Freya, are you saying you want to go public with our relationship?"

Freya tilted her head and looked into Lucien's eyes with her own cat-like ones in a way that Lucien always found captivating.

"I hate keeping secrets from them, Lucien, they're my family. Besides, I care for you. It has literally been a thousand years since I felt something like this for someone else and I don't want to hide it. I want to tell them…is that okay with you?"

Lucien sighed, slowly deliberating on what she'd just said.

"Despite the fact that I am to face certain disembowelment if we go through with this, all the torture in the world is worth going through for a woman like you, Freya Mikaelson."

At those words, Freya graced him with a smile that could compare with the sunshine on the brightest day in August.

Another passionate embrace followed and this time, Lucien had no intention of breaking apart from it; neither of them did, until...

"Sister! Freya, I'm in need of your assistance, it's very import—"

As none other than Kol barraged unceremoniously into the room, Lucien, a vampire, thousands of years old, felt himself being shoved halfway across the room as Freya pushed him off of her and straightened in an attempt to look innocent.

Not that it worked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kol smirked, strolling into the room, closing the door behind him and folding his hands behind his back.

Lucien and Freya exchanged guilty looks, both of them still frozen on the spot.

Kol gave them a devilish grin and began to pace slowly across the room.

"Shall I tell you what it looks like to me?" When neither of them answered, he continued.

"It looks like my older sister has gotten herself a boy toy. Who just so happens to be you, Lucien. Lovely. Nik will be pleased."

"Kol, don't even think about—"

"Kol!?" Davina's light feminine voice drifted toward the room, as Kol's smirk grew even more wicked.

"In here, love."

"What are you doing in here, isn't this Freya's room?"

"Yes, Davina, well spotted, now if you don't mind I'd like everyone to leave," Freya retorted, shooting a pointed look in Kol's direction.

"Why is your hair all messed up, Freya, and why is Lucien's shirt like that?" Davina asked with a slightly confused pout on her face.

"Ten points for the right answer, love," Kol said, giving her a nudge and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Is something going on between you two?" she asked incredulously "Holy crap, Klaus is going to freak when he hears about this."

"Hear about what?" inquired a stern voice from the end of the hall.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!?" Freya growled, knotting her fingers in her hair frustratedly.

"We're all in here, Nik," Kol called out, still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Kol, I swear I am this close to hexing you," Freya hissed.

"Love, I thought you wanted to tell them?" Lucien said, frowning and pulling Freya toward him.

"Yes, but not here, not now, and not like this," she replied.

"Just what exactly is going on here?" Klaus demanded, entering the room, narrowing his eyes at everyone.

"I won't have any secret gathering going on under my roof; it's bad enough decisions are being vetoed left, right and centre without my consent."

"Nothing's going on, Niklaus, everyone was just leaving."

"Well it certainly doesn't look that way to me."

"Brother, what exactly is going on up there?"

At the sound of Elijah's voice floating up the stairs, the couple exchanged helpless and deeply exasperated glances with one another.

"Why, pray tell, is everyone congregated in here?" Elijah asked, strolling into the now extremely crowded room.

"Would you like to tell them or should I?" Kol asked, directing his question at the couple.

"Tell us what exactly—"

"I'm back!"

Saved by the bell, Freya thought. That was the modern expression, right? Rebekah's slightly shrill voice resounded through the house and the sound of her stiletto heels could be heard clicking against the linoleum.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone!?"

"We're up—" Kol started but was swiftly cut off by Freya.

"Don't you dare."

"That's it! Now that our sister has returned I'm holding a family meeting. Downstairs, now, all of you," Klaus barked.

"Ah, a _family_ meeting, well I suppose I better leave then, give you lot some privacy, do excuse me," Lucien garbled quickly, hoping to make a swift exit from the room, only to have Kol grab him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Just a moment, when did you start caring about this family's privacy? You're here all the time anyway. Does anyone else find that rather suspicious, by the way? You could've gone anywhere in the world after the prophecy's threat ended, why stay in New Orleans?"

"Low taxes and I can always get a parking space, now if you'll excuse me."

"No, actually, on this occasion I actually agree with my little brother, this whole situation is all too dodgy for my liking, and your eagerness to leave so quickly makes me all the more suspicious. You will stay, Lucien, everyone else downstairs," Klaus said blocking Lucien's pathway to the door. As everyone filtered out of the room, Freya could only shoot Lucien a very rueful, apologetic look before they left.

The entire Mikaelson clan was seated around the dining table. Elijah sat opposite Freya, alternating suspicious glances between her and Lucien. To his right sat Klaus, at the head of the table, naturally, directing his distrustful glares only in Lucien's direction, who was trying his best not to look at either Klaus or Elijah, deciding to study the intricate design of the tablecloth instead.

Finn sat next to Lucien, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Davina sat behind Kol at the side of the room, the only one not seated at the table, tapping away on her smartphone, probably on one of those 'apps' Freya was told now existed on modern communication technology.

At the other end of the table, Rebekah was seated, shopping bags still at her feet, throwing everybody confused and irritable glances, before giving an impatient toss of her hair and interrupting the tense silence that engulfed the room.

"Is someone going explain what the bloody hell's going on?"

"Dear sister," Elijah began, unfolding his arms and turning his eyes away from the guilty party. "It appears once again our family faces an uncertain threat."

"So what else is new," Rebekah quipped with a bored expression.

"Davina, the young witch who has become our brother's latest romantic companion—"

"I think she knows who Davina is, Elijah," Kol said dryly.

"—has decided to make it her mission, to take down the ancestors, along with the witches' regent Vincent. Kol has suggested that we keep them safe here, in our home, away from the Quarter witches who have made it their sworn duty to murder them. Niklaus objects, believing it to be unsafe for Hope and at the present it's about six on one, half a dozen on the other. It would seem that your input is to be the tie breaker in this tiresome little quarrel."

After a moment's thought, Rebekah responded.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it, we can't very well let the poor girl fend for herself out there. It doesn't seem fair, does it."

Davina who previously didn't seem pleased that she was being discussed as if she wasn't in the room, looked up and shot Rebekah a grateful look as she continued.

"Besides, Davina's extremely powerful and Vincent, as you say is the city's regent. What if the witches get hold of both of them and kill them? The ancestors might channel both of their powers combined into another witch. Which could be extremely bad for us if said witch decides to come after us."

On the other side of the table, Klaus didn't exactly seemed thrilled by Rebekah's decision to side against him, but her sound reasoning made it difficult for him to argue against her. Deciding to let the matter drop – for now at least – Klaus turned his attention to his eldest sister.

"Well, it appears that's settled then. Now on to the most recent issue at hand, the conspiracy occurring in this house behind my back."

Freya cradled her head in her hand and restrained herself from shooting her brother a deep eye roll.

"Must you be so dramatic Niklaus, Kol and Davina came into my room because Kol needed my assistance, that is all."

"And what of Lucien? How do you explain his presence in your sleeping quarters?"

"We were just talking!" Freya exclaimed, slightly aggravated.

"Yes, they were having an extremely intimate conversation..." Kol smirked maliciously, earning him homicidal glares from both Freya and Lucien.

"And what exactly does that mean!?"

"Would you have me draw you a diagram, Nik?"

"I swear, if someone doesn't get to the bloody point soon, I may actually re-dagger myself," Rebekah drawled.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Freya exclaimed, standing abruptly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Even Finn and Davina looked up in surprise.

"This is ridiculous," she growled. "I am an adult. I shouldn't have to keep secrets from my own family."

"Well by all means, love, do tell, we're all on the edge of our seats," Klaus said, leaning back in his chair, arms folded, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Scanning the room, seeing her family's eyes all curiously trained on her, Freya took a deep breath and spoke.

"Lucien and I are seeing one another."

From the mass of black clouds that seemed to materialize around Klaus' eyes, you'd think Freya had confessed to raising Mikael from the dead.

"Excuse me," he snarled dangerously.

"We like each other, it isn't a big deal."

"Oh I heartily beg to differ, love, seeing as though you've now made your bed with the enemy."

"THE ENEMY!?" Lucien responded indignantly. "Might I remind you who actually put the stake in Aurora's heart."

"And while our sister boxed around in a coffin, God knows where, _you,_ Niklaus were the one, fornicating with the enemy. You had Aurora in this very house while Rebekah was held for ransom," Freya hissed.

"Freya I believe what our brother is trying to convey is—"

"No Elijah, this isn't up for discussion. I haven't been with this family for long but in the time that I have, I have done nothing but support all of you, fight by your side, contend with you, tolerate you. When you yourself shunned me, brother, I was patient. And now after years of solitude, I finally find myself some happiness. Some joy outside of being a part of this family and all I am asking of you is for a little bit of support."

Rebekah scoffed loudly. "Good luck with that..."

"This isn't how I wanted to tell all of you. My original plans were a nice civilized family dinner, but I see now that thought process was delusional. Since our darling younger brother, has seen fit to throw me under a bus and drag my business out into the open for sport, I will come clean and speak plainly. I care very much for Lucien and he feels the same. And well... If all of you cannot be supportive of me after everything... then... I simply don't know what to say to any of you."

With that, Freya swiftly took off out of the dining room, leaving her audience dumbfounded momentarily.

Finn was the first one to break the silence.

"Well I suppose I'll be the one to go after our sister then," he said, rising from his chair.

He turned back momentarily, regarding his siblings.

"Try not to kill him, will you, I imagine that will only upset her even further."

As Finn left the room, Lucien finally mustered the courage to tear himself away from his intimate study of the table and meet the stern faces of the two Original brothers in front of him. Klaus was the first one to speak.

"Lucien, now that our sister's finished with her hysterics, it seems you and I are long overdue for a little chat, don't you think?"

Lucien winced slightly but said nothing.

"Why don't you go first? And please, start right at the beginning…"


	2. Under One Roof

A/N: Dear arcangel12 thankyou for the follow.

Dear EverythingYouWanted and Princessswine thank you for the lovely reviews they made my day, here's the next part of the story.x

Continuation/Part 2 of chapter one Background Kolvina and Klebekah.

(I should also point out that in this AH the sirelines were never broken)

"Now gentleman before you lose your temper-"

Klaus rose from his seat murder written all over his handsome features.

"Nik, hear me out before you get angry,"

"Oh I'm well past anger Lucien, I think you'll find at this point I'm positively seething with rage, now that your duplicitous motives have come out in the open,"

"It's become clear to me that you arrived here, _claiming_ to be here for my protection when really, you planned to whisper sweet nothings into the ears of my sister,"

"Now just a minute Nik! My motives for being here have always been pure and I've always been honest about my intentions. You are my sire.I came here to protect you. For heaven sake, I didn't even know Freya even _existed_ until I arrived in New Orleans,"

"You speak of the honesty behind your intentions but what of your secret laboratories and you're continued experimenting on the wolves?" Elijah chimed in adjusting his tie and leaning in to fix Lucien with a cold stare.

"You mean the laboratories where I harvested the antidote that saved your brother's life? Granted I wasn't completely transparent about it at first, but you know, that while protecting my own, I have always had this family's best interests at heart, including Freya's"

"While we are grateful for Finn's, rather lucky escape from death that isn't to say that we should readily entrust the safety of any our family in your hands Lucien, including that of our sister,"

"You should give your sister more credit, she's quite capable of taking care of herself,"

"Such familiarity in your tone," Klaus mocked "As if you've known each other for centuries,"

"I've known her no longer than you Nik"

Klaus scoffed angrily.

"Really Nik believe me when I say that neither of us planned this. In fact, it was all rather accidental,"

"Oh, _I see_ ," Kol drawled. "Our sister tripped, fell and landed on your-"

"Kol if you finish that sentence you will earn yourself a well-deserved trip back into the afterlife," Came Elijah's icy warning.

"I'd be careful about threatening me Elijah I have a very powerful roommate/girlfriend on my side now,"

Kol smirked turning his head to grin and shoot a wink at Davina who sat in the same place, at the side of the room, attempting to fight down a smile.

"I care very much for Freya, you do know that don't you?" Lucien probed steering the conversation back.

"Regardless, do you really expect me to see you as an acceptable suitor for my sister?"

"Actually Nik," Lucien said rising from his seat decisively "I did not. But we both know what this really about don't we? You still see me as the lowly stable boy that you met all those thousands of years ago. I know very well you'll never see me as good enough for anyone of your blood,"

"You think that is what this is about!? You forget Lucien, you and I have been friends for a long time, it was I who sired you. I'm afraid I've seen too much. I know of your ways with women, so forgive me for being skeptical about the prospect of you courting Freya,"

"Well, I suppose that would make me my father's son in a manner of speaking, wouldn't it? After all, you taught me all your tricks. Frequently you and I would paint the town red together, would we not?"

Momentarily Klaus looked flawed.

"Thing is Nik, I'm not you. Despite being your sired; despite the effects of Elijah's compulsion, I am my own person. I am capable of love and loyalty and one thing we do have in common is protecting those we hold closest to our hearts, and I hold Freya very dear to mine,"

Klaus arched his eyebrows

"Are you finished? Quite frankly, I grow tired of your melodramatic, Shakespearian declarations of love and adoration, you should really know me well enough by now. If you want my attention, attempt to appeal to me with some semblance of logic and reasoning,"

Calmly Lucien stepped out from behind his chair and tucked into the table and sighed deeply.

"You know, one day, Freya will grow tired of carrying you all on her shoulders. The pretty pink mist will clear from her eyes and she will soon become disillusioned with the idea of her long lost family. Mark me, if you don't start appreciating her, her thoughts; her feelings; her wishes; then whether or not you condone our illicit romance, you might find yourself one sister short. How's that for reasoning?"

With that said, he took his leave. Just as Finn returned to the room.

After a moment, Rebekah was the first to speak.

"I think we should give him a chance,"

"Oh of course you do," Kol sneered. "May I cast everyone's mind back a thousand years, back in the first place, where I suggested we kill him. I bet you all wish you'd listen to me now,"

"You are a complete arse you know that,"

"At least I don't have one for a face-"

"Finn, how is are our sister?" Elijah inquired.

"Not exactly inconsolable but she wishes to be alone,"

"Um 'scuse me, sorry to interrupt but Kol you promised we'd work on that spell together, remember?" Davina prompted warily.

"Of course love. Darling family if you'll kindly excuse me,"

Kol got up and left with Davina, Elijah mumbled something about getting some fresh air and Finn left without explanation. Leaving only Klaus and Rebekah in the room.

Klaus scowled seeing Rebekah's eyes firmly trained on him.

" _What?"_ He growled snatching up a glass off the table and heading straight for the nearest bottle of alcohol - which wasn't far away.

"You know something. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret summoning Mikael all those years ago,"

Klaus paused but kept his back to her.

"But you have to understand that you drove me to that point Nik; I won't watch you do the same with Freya,"

"This is an entirely different situation!"

"Is it? It looks pretty similar to me. Sitting there felt like a real blast from the past,"

Klaus turned around and sighed.

"You don't understand sister, If I let Freya and Lucien be together-"

"You mean the same way you're letting Kol date Davina. It's no different Nik. Why is it Freya and I need constant protection? This isn't the 1800s, you don't get to marry either of us off to the compelled man of your choosing,"

He half smirked at her.

"How simple life would be if that were true,"

"I know that you're afraid that if this relationship goes on, Freya will leave,"

He tensed and averted his eyes as Rebekah got up and placed her arm on his arm gently.

"It's going to continue anyway Nik whether you like it or not,"

He glared half-heartedly at her.

"Well if memories of you and Marcellus serve well-"

"And Freya isn't going anywhere, but if the prophecy's taught us anything: it's that we ought to start acting more like a family, Lucien was at least right about that,"

Klaus let out a long suffering sigh and put down his drink.

"Think about it," Rebekah whispered leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Leaving him in the room to brood over what she'd just said.

Lucien paced out of the Mikaelson mansion at full speed, thanking whoever was up there that all his limbs were still intact, by some miracle.

He got near to the door when a familiar soft voice called his name.

"Lucien,"

He turned to see Freya Mikaelson, a couple feet away. Her eyes were red and her face a bit puffy.

"Freya love,"

She sniffed slightly "I heard you in there,"

"Thank you for defending me so gallantly," She said half joking.

He smiled stepping forward to wiped some smeared mascara from her cheek with his thumb.

"Twas my absolute pleasure fair maiden,"

They exchanged longing smiles and Freya looked like she wanted to say something else but before she could Lucien craned his neck to look behind him and then gently reached out to graze Freya's arm.

"I'd better not push my luck love, I'm lucky I'm still alive and in one piece as it is,"

"What happens now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe your brother will have a change of heart. Maybe he'll rip out mine and throw it in the Mississippi,"

"Please don't even joke about that,"

He laughed softly then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye love, I'll call you later,"

"Goodbye,"

That evening, Freya sat in her room flicking through her mother's grimoire look for a spell to help with making someone become more agreeable.

Hmm, a silencing spell.

That could be useful.

She folded over the corner of the page on that one.

She was about to call it a night and take a nap when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm busy,"

She rolled her eyes when the person behind the door proceeded to open it anyway.

"Knock, knock," Klaus quipped leaning up against the door post.

"What do you want Niklaus?"

"Only to exercise my God given right to annoy my older sister,"

She scowled and turned her attention back to the grimoire, flipping through it absentmindedly hoping he'd leave.

He grinned and continued on.

"I only came to tell you that dinner is ready-"

"I'm not hungry," She snapped.

Klaus raised his eyebrows holding his hands up defensively.

"Very well, but I thought you should know; your boyfriend's downstairs. I just thought you'd like to be in attendance, you know, just to make sure there isn't any ripping off limbs, decapitation, that kind of thing…"

"Lucien's here? How? I thought-"

"As I said sister, dinner is ready when you are," He smiled backing out of the room.

The Mikaelson's sat around the table once more. Hayley bounced Hope on her lap feeding her the odd baby carrot; Finn and Elijah made light conversation; while Kol deliberately cavorted in his chair as Davina tried to wipe gravy off his chin, and tried not to giggle at his antics.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Klaus announced abruptly tapping his glass to get everyone's attention.

"To my sister Freya, I think I speak for everyone when I say I am glad that you're here, that you found us all eventually and that most of all, that you're happy,"

"Here, here," Rebekah responded raising her glass and tipping it to clink against everyone else's.

"So Lucien," Klaus said sitting back down "Shall we begin to discuss a dowry?"

That elicited laughter from most people in the room (even Finn managed to crack a smile). Lucien laughed but shifted slightly in his chair still aware that he was treading on thin ice.

Freya, however, couldn't be more happy. Yes her family were a group of immortal lunatics and _yes_ Klaus had deliberately placed the seating in such a way that she and Lucien were on opposite ends of the table.

But they were all here, under one roof and that's really all that mattered.


	3. The Way You Look Tonight

A/N: So this is a mixture of drabble I was already writing and a prompt request.

Original Summary: Davina finds out Freya and Lucien have never had a first date and takes matters into her own hand

\+ this Prompt: Frucien would be perf. Drabble of their first date. Freya doesn't expect to have so much fun. She makes the first move and they kiss at the end. (AU Lucien didn't betray anyone)

Love was a beautiful thing.

In the eyes of Davina Claire, love was about as essential as the air in which people needed to breathe.

Being in love made her more enthusiastic to see others around her experience the same level of happiness she enjoyed on a daily basis.

Despite being substantially shocked, along with everyone else upon learning about Lucien and Freya's relationship, Davina was extremely pleased the two had managed to find each other. The world was a cruel place, that was something she'd found out at a very young age. So if you were lucky enough to find someone that loved you, it wasn't something to take for granted and you should hold on to that person for dear life.

Losing Kol the first time had taught her that.

Freya was one of her more preferred Mikaelsons. She had a considerably calmer energy than her siblings and being a fellow witch, Davina always felt akin to her.

Now that the Mikaelsons had welcomed her into their family home (which felt a little bit like taking shelter in a lion's den if she was honest).Freya had made the most effort to be accommodating toward her. Probably because she herself understood the feeling of being an outsider.

So Davina had come to see her as something of an ally and when Kol wasn't around, she would often seek out Freya in order to talk or practice magic together.

Today was one of those days. Kol was out in some kind of business with his brother and Josh had said he was busy when she texted him earlier on, So that morning, she was pretty much left to her own devices.

Climbing up the stairs in the Mikaelson mansion, Davina decided that she'd pay Freya a visit.

When she reached Freya's bedroom door, she knocked lightly before a light feminine voice said,

"Come in,"

"Hey, it's me," Davina said, peering around the door.

"Davina, come in," Freya beamed. "I figured it was you. You're one of the few people in this house that still bothers to knock."

Davina smiled and sat in one of the chairs near the window.

"So what are you doing?"

"Working on a spell. It's an old one that my Aunt Dahlia created. It helps whoever uses it to transfer and channel magic safely without themselves or the other person becoming overwhelmed,"

"That's pretty cool," Davina mused. "Do you need any help?"

"The spell is not yet complete but if I need anything I'll let you know."

Davina nodded and stood to peer out of the window. It was a sunny day in the quarter and briefly, she remembered the days when she'd had to experience a day like this confined in a room by herself.

Things had certainly changed.

"Hey Davina, do you think you could pass me those scrolls on the table, please?" Freya asked, breaking Davina's train of thought.

"Uh sure," Davina strolled over to where she was pointing. As she got to the table, her eyes found the scrolls. However on top of them was a single rose with a note attached to it.

To My Dearest Freya,

"Did you find them?" Freya asked without looking up from what she was doing.

"What's this?" Davina asked, a kittenish smile playing on her lips as she held up the rose.

She grinned even wider as Freya's cheeks coloured, betraying her immediately.

"Oh, uh, Lucien can be a little... sentimental at times," She smiled shyly, the blush still staining her cheeks.

"That is so cute," Davina said, lifting the flower to her nose to smell it.

"Yes, I suppose it was very thoughtful of him."

"Is he always this romantic with you?" Davina asked, sitting back down in the chair and looking expectantly at Freya.

"He's...Um, well-" Freya started, still slightly embarrassed.

"What was your first date like? I bet it was really special," Davina cajoled.

"Well," Freya said, standing to her feet. "I hate to break this to you but we haven't exactly been on a first date yet."

Davina's jaw dropped.

"You are kidding right?" Davina gasped.

Freya shook her head.

"That's insane. You've been dating how long and not one single date?"

Freya only gave her an apologetic look and shrugged.

"You know how it is. There's always some kind of drama concerning my family and Lucien's pretty busy too," she explained.

"Not that I've seen," Davina snorted.

Lucien was a wealthy, easy-going, vampire. What the hell could he possibly be so busy with?

Freya laughed at that.

"He has his various pursuits," She explained. "And besides, I'm still hunting around for a way to undo that tricky little spell you cast on my brother."

At the mention of the body lock spell she cast on Finn, Davina had the decency to look ashamed of herself.

"Still, it seems a little off that Lucien hasn't even tried to offer," she countered, trying to change the subject.

Freya smiled indulgently at Davina.

"When you get older, you'll realise that romantic dates and pretty flowers aren't the be all and end all of life. Sometimes you just have to be happy with the little things."

"I can't accept that," Davina declared, crossing her arms.

Freya looked up from what she was doing and frowned up at her in confusion.

"I don't care what other drama is going on. If two people are in love there should always be time for all that stuff. Love is magic, it's a little burning fire in your stomach and in order to keep it alive you have to spend time with each other doing all that silly romantic stuff that doesn't seem all that important... You deserve romance, Freya."

Freya sat silently, processing what Davina had said.

Without waiting for her response, Davina got up abruptly from her chair and headed toward the door.

"I have to go," she said, reaching for the door handle. "Good luck with the spell- Both of them, I mean," she added, flashing Freya a sheepish look before disappearing from the room.

Freya, still mulling over Davina's speech, was abruptly jolted from her thoughts by the sound of the door shutting.

Regaining composure, she quickly shook herself and continued with her work.

Lucien's penthouse was a big grandiose thing on the other side of town. As she rode the elevator, Davina noted the expensive looking art plastered on the walls.

Who decorated an elevator?

She thought about having the power to get whatever you wanted in the blink of an eye.

Literally.

But all the powers in the world including compulsion, couldn't convince her to give up her magic.

The elevator dinged, signifying she had reached her floor. She walked out and took a deep breath before lifting her hand to knock on the door.

Quickly she recounted a spell in her head, just in case of anything.

She was still dealing with a vampire after all.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Davina, what a delightfully unexpected surprise," Lucien said, flashing her a smile with entirely too many teeth.

"Lucien," Davina said, raising her chin to look him in the eyes, shaking off her initial shock.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"We need to talk," she stated bluntly, pushing past him and walking into the apartment.

"Please, do come in," he murmured sardonically.

He shut the door behind him and strolled toward a table where a tumbler of bourbon sat next to some glasses.

"Can I offer you a drink? I assume you are legal, yes?" he smirked, holding up a glass.

"No thank you," Davina replied. She had never liked the taste of alcohol.

"It's a little early in the day, isn't it?" she remarked as Lucien emptied his glass.

"Well, it's 5 o'clock somewhere," he drawled. "But can I assume you didn't come all the way over here to criticise my drinking habits?" he probed.

Davina nodded.

"I'm here to talk about Freya," she stated.

At the mention of Freya, the amused expression fell from Lucien's face and he looked slightly panicked.

"Why is something the matter?" he asked, setting down his glass.

"No, nothing's wrong," Davina reassured him.

Lucien's posture relaxed considerably and he sat himself down in one of the armchairs nearby hers.

"Then colour me confused, dear Davina. What exactly is this about?" Lucien queried, leaning back in the chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"Freya's my friend and, you know, women talk," Davina began.

"I'm not sure I like where this conversation is going," Lucien said, shifting slightly.

"You're a vampire, you're obviously pretty rich and successful, you can compel just about anything you want-"

"Davina, you flatter me, do continue," he grinned.

"-And yet you haven't managed to take your girlfriend out on a first date yet," Davina finished, folding her arms and looking at Lucien expectantly.

He paused for a minute, momentarily lost for words.

"So let me get this straight. Freya's disgruntled with our romantic life and she told you and sent you over here to slap me on the wrist," Lucien said.

"Well... not exactly. I mean-" she stuttered.

"Does Freya even know you're here, Davina?"

He took Davina's silence as an answer and nodded, getting up from his chair.

"Well, if you must know, I have made several attempts to take the young lady out for a romantic evening. However, my paramour has proven especially elusive whenever I require an audience with her."

He went back over to the table and poured himself another drink.

"If it isn't one thing it's another," he sighed. "One of the Mikaelsons is either cursed or possessed or hexed... and I have you to thank for that last one, I understand," Lucien said, giving her a pointed nod.

Davina's cheeks flushed red. That spell was looking more and more like a bad idea, in retrospect.

"So what you're saying is you guys haven't been on a date because Freya's... avoiding it?"

Lucien shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

Davina sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well, if she won't come willingly we're just going to have to make Freya see what a good time she could be having," Davina said decisively.

"I do hope you're not suggesting kidnapping my girlfriend," Lucien asked, wearily.

"No, that'll never work," Davina murmured.

Lucien gave her a look and sat back down.

"I have a plan," Davina said. "But you're going to have to trust me."

"And why exactly would I go along with whatever hairbrained scheme you've managed to cook up?" he asked sceptically.

"Because you want quality time with Freya, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but what do you want? What exactly are you getting out of this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Despite what you think, not everyone does something nice because they want something," Davina replied.

"In my experience that is the opposite of the truth," Lucien said dryly.

"Well then you should really get some better friends then," Davina pointed out.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to regret this aren't?" he sighed.

Davina just grinned at him.

"How much farther, Davina?" Freya asked, slightly out of breath.

"Just a little bit on from here," Davina insisted.

"I just don't understand how this could've happened," Freya said, worry evident in her tone. "You destroyed the ancestral portal, I don't understand how you could've heard any voices. The witches in there were destroyed."

"I don't know how it's possible, but I know what heard," Davina said, feigning urgency.

"It's just over here."

They came to a halt and Freya frowned in confusion. The area was decorated with lights and she could hear music in the distance.

"Davina, what is this?" Freya asked, confused.

"Apologies, love, but tricking you was the only way to get you here," Lucien said, emerging from where he was hiding.

He was dressed in a suit and held a bunch of white lilies in his hand.

Freya's favourite.

"Lucien!?" she exclaimed. "What is going on here?"

"Tonight's your night, Cinderella," Davina beamed.

"Indeed," Lucien agreed, nodding. "You shall go to the ball," he quipped. sharing a conspiratorial smile with Davina.

Freya let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously trying to muster some patience.

"Alright, one of you had better start explaining what is going on right now or so help me-"

"Relax!" Davina urged. "You're getting a night off, that's all; you and Lucien are getting some alone time," she explained.

"So you mean to tell me, the two of you lured me here, under false pretences; pretending that the witches who tortured you and possessed my brother had magically risen from the dead; all so you could bring me here... For a date?" she said incredulously.

"Well, when you put it like that-" Lucien conceded.

"-Look Freya, I'm sorry we lied. But Lucien's right, it was the only way to get you here," She stopped Freya before she could protest. "I promise, everyone is fine. Last I heard Klaus went out to drink with Marcel, Elijah's in his study, Rebekah's upstairs, and Finn's downstairs reading. Kol literally just texted me; he's fine. So please, just enjoy yourself. Your siblings will survive without you for one night?" Davina pleaded.

"What do you say, love?" Lucien asked, tilting his head encouragingly.

Freya looked at them and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm hardly dressed for the occasion," she pointed out.

"That won't be a problem," Davina said, beaming confidently at her.

"Ludo mentis habitu."

Davina murmured and in an instant, Freya was clad in a silk light blue evening gown, silver heels and a small silver hair accessory to match.

"Stunning," Lucien murmured in admiration.

Freya blushed and turned toward Davina.

"You really didn't have to do all this."

"You deserve it," Davina insisted. "Enjoy yourself," she smiled.

Lucien gave her an appreciative nod as she left.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending the bow of his arm.

Freya smiled and slipped hers around his and allowed him to lead her forward.

As they drew nearer, Freya gasped in surprise at what she saw.

Davina had led them into a very remote area of the Quarter. There, set up in front of them was a beautifully laid table. The lights that were hanging from the trees were hardly necessary considering how brightly the stars shone above them.

Standing near the table were two violinists playing a melody.

"Lucien, you shouldn't have," Freya said breathlessly.

He only smiled at her and led her toward the table.

"Have a seat, m'lady," he said, pulling out a chair.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He seated himself opposite her and smiled affectionately.

"Lucien, you're staring," she pointed out.

"I can't help myself," he grinned, making her blush. "You do look magnificent, that dress brings out your eyes."

"Well, I suppose I have Davina to thank for that," she replied, blushing slightly. "Goodness knows how she managed to sneak into my wardrobe and pull out this old thing," she mused.

"She's a wily one, that Davina Claire," Lucien smirked. "Wine? I brought both kinds, since I know you prefer white."

"Mmm, yes, please," Freya hummed, holding out her glass.

"We should really send her flowers or something," she murmured, taking a sip from her flute.

"Monsieur, manquez peut -je prendre votre commande?"

A large man, with a moustache and wearing a chef's jacket, appeared, smiling expectantly at them.

"Really, Lucien, you compelled us a chef!?" Freya exclaimed in shock.

Lucien and the man began to laugh.

"Er no. Darling, this is Pierre, he's an old friend of mine. A couple of years ago I was visiting the South of France. I came across a restaurant where the chef there made the most delectable food I'd ever tasted. It also helps that Pierre happens to have tastes that are... similar to my own," Lucien explained.

Pierre grinned at Freya and bared his fangs, letting the veins under his eyes become visible.

"Ah… I see," Freya said dryly.

"I suppose that meal is going to be exceptionally rare this evening?" she quipped.

Lucien's smile widened.

"You can have your meal as well done as you'd like, sweetheart," he said, reaching out to touch her hand.

"Mai je recommanderai l'enjeu braisée?" Pierre inquired.

"The steak would be lovely, thank you," Lucien said. "Something else for you, love?" He said, turning to Freya.

"The same will be fine," she smiled.

"Nous aurons deux enjeux. Un bien fait l'autre aussi rare que vous pouvez le faire," Lucien instructed the chef "Merci,"

"Oui,' he nodded and left the alone.

"You know," Lucien began, turning back to Freya "I suddenly realised. That after all this time you're still something of an enigma to me." he said, with a tilt of his head.

Freya looked down bashfully.

"Well I've told you pretty much all there is to know," she said, taking another sip of her drink.

"That may be true but I always find that, while knowing someone's story is all well and good; it's the little, insignificant, details of the story that people usually neglect to include; that are the most interesting," Lucien smiled.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Freya frowned.

"I want to know everything," he said, leaning forward in his chair "What makes you tick. What you like; what you don't. Your interests, your dreams. Everything," he stated.

Freya inhaled, raising her eyebrows.

"Wow, that certainly a lot to take it. I … I don't know where to start,"

He grinned.

"Start with your favourite colour,"

Freya threw her head back and laughed sputtering slightly as she struggled slightly to swallow her drink.

"-And um... That's why I avoid prawns like the plague," she laughed.

Lucien laughed, with her lifting his glass to take a sip.

"Fascinating," he murmured, wiping his mouth "I had no idea,"

Freya giggled again, she shrugged then sighed.

"Lucien?"

"Yes love?" he replied, lifting his head.

"Thank you for this," she said, genuinely "Davina was right, I really needed it,"

"The pleasure was all mine, my love," he said, gazing lovingly at her.

At that moment the tempo the violinists were playing at changed catching Freya's attention.

"Oh, I know this song. I know I've heard it before but it was a long time ago," Freya said, shutting her eyes and humming in time with the tune.

"Would you like to dance?" Lucien asked, holding his hand.

Freya scoffed.

"Uh no, I don't- I can't dance. Like at all," she said, waving her hands at him.

"Nonsense," he said, rising to his feet and pulling her up with him.

"Lucien-"

"Between you and I, I'm not much of dancer either. But we've got two left between us so hopefully, they'll cancel each other out," he joked.

Freya rolled her eyes but let him clasp her hand in his and pull her body toward him.

They swayed rhythmically to the music and eventually Freya moved to rest her head on Lucien's shoulder.

"I know I appear distant at times" she began. "But it's only because this is all relatively new to me. My last relationship… Well, it didn't end as I'd planned. And I've spent much of my life on my own, so I suppose… I suppose I've just gotten used to it," she said, quietly.

After a while, Lucien answered.

"Well if it helps, I'm not exactly an expert on relationships myself. I haven't exactly had the best luck myself," he half-joked.

"We'll just have to figure it out together," he murmured, into her hair.

Freya lifted her head slowly and looked at him.

Lucien cupped her face and said softly.

"You don't have to be frightened. I'd never hurt you, I promise,"

"I know," she whispered.

Gently, Freya leant forward and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a soft and tender kiss.

When eventually they parted, Freya set her head back on Lucien's shoulder and they continued to sway gently, under the light of the stars.


	4. Do You Know What Time It Is?

**Summary:** A fic based off of the song 5 o'clock by T-Pain ft Lily Allen. (Because inspiration strikes in the strangest places)

Like most other corporate executives, working late was part of his job. But unlike most other people, who were now most likely cooped up in their offices, pencil pushing; he was sitting in one of the city's hottest clubs, sipping a martini, surrounded by pretty women and Japanese businessmen.

Luckily he had the kind of girlfriend who was reasonably understanding.

He checked his watch.

5:00 am

 _Bloody hell._

He decided to check in with Freya and make sure she was okay.

 **L: Are you alright love?**

 _F: Do you know what time it is?_

He grinned.

 **You don't have to remind me. :)**

 _U know if you don't come home in time tonight… I may just have to start without you_

He inwardly groaned, glancing out of the corner of his eye, at one of his associates that were giving him suspicious looks.

 **Now that's hardly fair love.**

A couple seconds later she replied.

 _I'm naked_

 **Now that's definitely not fair**

 _If it helps I am also wearing one of your shirts_

 **It does not -_-**

 _I've started ;)_

 **Come on Freya…**

 _Do you want me to go crazy?_

The did this dance almost every night. Sexting him wickedly seductive messages was the best way to get him in the first taxi he could find home and she knew it.

Freya's naughty messages aside, the conversation was beginning to get extremely boring. Everyone was either half drunk or had gone off to find a female companion. Lucien found increasingly more as his life progressed that nights like these excited him less and less.

Freya had been lying in her texts.

She was fully dressed, but that could be quickly remedied.

She padded through her and Lucien's shared apartment, running her hand over the polished hardwood table and the cold leather of the couch.

She discarded her top and jeans and toed off her socks.

As she reached the master bedroom she rid herself of her underwear too and dug around for one of Lucien's old shirts.

She crawled under the covers and waited.

Lucien downed his last shot and started to gather his jacket in his hands. He felt his phone begin to vibrate in his back pocket. Before he could answer it an attractive, leggy, brunette sank into the chair next to him and ran her hand up his arm.

"All by yourself?" she asked him, jutting out her lip and pouting.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Actually, I was just leaving,"

Freya stared irritably down at her phone.

 _What the hell was he doing?_

With an angry huff, she the off the sheets and strutted off to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

Lucien checked his phone and began to sweat nervously, seeing the numerous missed calls.

The woman who had started talking to him.

Diamond was her name. _Apparently._

Was being extremely persistent.

His phone beeped and a text came through from Freya.

 _If you don't get out of that club and get your sorry ass home I'm going to kill you._

 _Do you know what freaking time it is?_

 _Lucien!?_

 **Apologies sweetheart. I know it's entirely my fault.**

 **I blame the Nuvo really.**

?

 **Now, love, I know you're angry**

 **Please don't worry, I love you and I'll be home soon**

 **X**

Freya threw down her phone and smiled. Deciding that she really was going to start having fun without him.

After about half an hour she heard him coming up the stairs.

She threw off his shirt, slid down into the bed and pretended she was sleeping.

Lucien slowly crept into the bedroom he shared with Freya.

The lights were off but in the dim light, you could see that she was naked under the sheets.

All the overzealous girls, in all the clubs in the world; couldn't compare to the incredible woman he had at home, he thought as he gazed at her.

He noticed her phone left, discarded on the bedside table, so he plugged it into the wall for her and began to get undressed.

If he really wanted to he could've stayed in the club until it closed around 6.

It certainly wouldn't have been the first time.

Freya yawned and stirred from her sleep. As she did, some of the covers began to slip off and Lucien's greedy eyes were exposed to her creamy skin.

He'd been drinking all night and there was still adrenaline pumping through his system, plus he was still pretty worked up from those earlier texts Freya had sent.

He felt like some retribution was in order.

He crawled into bed and put his arms around her.

"You're late," she mumbled into the pillow.

"I hope you didn't come home with any ideas,"

He hummed, nipping at her ear.

"Ooh several actually; one involves the dresser and another involves us using the floor,"

"And why should I partake in any late night activities with you," she replied, petulantly.

"Because I love you and you're the best thing to ever happen to me,"

…

"-And I'm sorry…"

Freya turned over to face him and he smiled positioning himself over her and leaning down for a kiss.

"You woke me," she complained, against his lips.

He moved to place gentle kisses against her neck.

"You do realise the sun's about to come up?" she said, poking his side.

"It's not the only thing," he murmured.

Freya scoffed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I love you," he said, before brushing his lips against hers once again.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.x


End file.
